Adjustments
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Ichigo wants Ishida even though he knows the other likes Orihime but being the good friend he is, he keeps his desire to himself. But will all that change when one day he happens to see a scene playing out between the Quincy and the Lieutenant of the 9th division? Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M...I hope u guy like it and please review! ENJOY! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (in this chapter and further ones XD), M/M (between Ishida & Hisage and later between Ishida & Ichigo), Slight bad language **

**This fiction is a request by . so it's all her idea. XD And believe me, she has one hell of an awesome imagination (i'm jealous...) Well i'm just touched she came to me of all people with the request and i just hope i won't disappoint...XD **

**I hope you guys like it and if u can please please please a review! I'll appreciate it greatly and it will help me greatly since a happy writer's a good writer. (okay...that's not always true but u get the point! XD) ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters! **

_**1**_

Ichigo landed on the rooftop of one of the quaint looking Karakura houses without making a sound. A thin cloud of dust was the only disturbance betraying his presence. The night was silent as the grave around him. He looked like a shadow in his black shihakusho, watching over the blissfully ignorant inhabitants of his home town and protecting their fragile existences.

Just another night of Hollow hunting with a few ghost encounters thrown on the side to make things that much more frustrating...Ichigo was used to the job by now but it never got any easier, having to reassure and calm down babbling spirits who thought they would be killed, which didn't even make sense considering they were already dead.

He always said Soul Society was a better place, a new beginning, but that wasn't always the case now was it? He'd seen the state of some of the areas and the people living in absolute misery...He'd seen them get killed just as brutally as if they were still living humans...but he couldn't say that to the spirits so he didn't. That outcome still seemed better than transforming into a Hollow, a primal creature capable only of destroying...

'_Here we go again...Tortured-rebel-without -a-cause time._' Ichigo's frown darkened when his own personal Hollow's gritty voice filled his mind. He made a point of ignoring him but it wasn't like the creature stopped existing...It was as much a part of him as Zangetsu, maybe even more so.

'_Or are you just trying to sound like a martyr so you feel less guilty about why you're actually here?_' Ichigo's fist clenched, every muscle in his body tensing. This reaction elected a triumphant, shrill laugh from the voice in his head. Ichigo knew the answer to that question. The Hollow knew the answer to that question, but it seemed to give him enormous joy seeing his king suffer.

The house he used as a platform was not a random one. It happened to be the only one which gave him a clear, unobstructed view of a particular neighbouring home. From the rooftop he could see the bedroom. White curtains pulled apart, slowly swaying with the wind entering the slightly open window. A soft buttery glow lit up the place, showing the modest but elegant furniture, all white or light blue with an occasional splash of woodland colours. It suited the owner like a glove...

'_Listening to you, it kind of makes me want a piece for myself. He sure looks tasty enough of a treat..._' Ichigo knew where his darker side was going with this and he hated it. He hated the way HIchigo knew exactly how to push his buttons and used this knowledge with glee. He hated that the Hollow managed to crawl under his skin and his dark voice filled every cranny of his mind with thoughts he didn't want to think. He hated that those thoughts kept him up at night and haunted his dreams, twisting them into vile nightmares.

'_You recon he's still a virgin? Completely untouched by anyone else, innocent? Wouldn't you like to take him? Hm?..._' Ichigo swallowed drily. The messed up thing was that yes, he did want to take him. It was the fantasy which kept him up at night because he knew once asleep his imagination would take over and...He shook his head in self-disgust. How could he even have those thoughts about one of his friends when he knew there was already someone else? How could he even entertain the notion of betraying not one but two of the people he most cared about?

'_Well if you don't want him then someone else will snatch him up. Maybe next time you lose control and you become my horse I'll pay the little Quincy a visit. He wouldn't even know it wasn't you...He'll welcome me into his bedroom and then I'll act out your nightmares_.' A thin river of perspiration trailed down Ichigo's cheek and neck. He could picture the mad grin on his dark mirror's face. He knew the Hollow meant every word, every threat, every suggestion... It made him equal parts enraged and fearful.

'_Imagine those long, pale legs open. Me holding down his wrists while he screams and struggles but he can't overpower me. Not with that skinny build. Those sharp blue eyes staring up with hatred and hurt, thinking you betrayed him._'

'Shut up...' Ichigo's voice was a low whisper but he knew the other heard him. They were the same existence after all. But he didn't listen...

'_And then the real fun can begin. Running my tongue over the quivering body until I'll make him give in. Until he'll be the one begin for more. Can you imagine the feel of his heat under your fingertips Ichigo? Can you hear his voice screaming your name?_'

'Shut up.' Ichigo's voice rose a little louder. He could imagine the feel, the heat and the voice and it was driving him insane. His many dreams came back to him in shocking detail and it made his gut twist with lust and shame. He couldn't afford to think those thoughts about Uryu. Not when he knew about his love for Orihime...But at the same time no matter how hard he tried to shed the lust, like a snake shedding his skin, he just couldn't. It was the single most frustrating thing in the entire world! Ichigo would haven much preferred taking the entire Gotei 13 again than have to be stuck in this endless loop of misery.

'_Oh but I'm just getting started my king. You know I'm just narrating your own thoughts. You're the one fantasising about grabbing him and throwing him against the nearest wall and ripping his clothes to shreds, no? How about kissing him possessively and biting his skin to mark him as your own when you know he'd be hurt? You know you'd betray his trust but you still want to forcefully push his legs apart and fuck him until he's reduced to crying and begging for mercy. That's you Ichigo, not me_.'

'Shut up!' Ichigo's shout shattered the nightly silence. Unconsciously he'd moved his Zanpakuto in front of him, going on the offensive. His heart drummed with such vigour it threatened to break the bony prison of his ribcage. He took large inhales of cool air, attempting to calm the raging fire inside him, but it only seemed to oxygenise the flame.

Slowly, he felt the calm settle again and he sheathed Zangetsu. The chilly night air did wonders for his overheated temperament and for once HIchigo listened and shut up momentarily. He could still feel the other's presence close to the surface, lurching around the confinements of his mind, waiting to push the next button.

'_Look. Your sweetheart's here._' Ichigo shifted his eyes to the window without thinking, effectively disregarding his own resolve to ignore the Hollow. Sure enough, the bedroom had an inhabitant now. Ishida moved about the place, placing some books on the shelves, running through some pages presumably filled with school notes, finally settling in front of the window but with his body facing the door through which he'd just entered. Ichigo had a perfect view of his profile, waist up.

Ishida was talking to someone but whoever it was Ichigo couldn't see them. His eyes were too focused on the Quincy anyhow. As always, he was only wearing a thin white shirt but it was slightly dishevelled which was something very much out of the ordinary for the archer. The guy was a stickler for neatness to the point where he even invaded Ichigo's personal space...and he let him because he was happy with any excuse to have the other boy closer. Yet on this occasion Ichigo could clearly see half the buttons were undone and the shirt wasn't tucked in the waistband of the trousers. Ishida's black strands were also just a little messy, some stray ones falling across his eyes like a partly open curtain.

'_If I didn't know any better I'd say the princess' getting some._' Ichigo frowned at the Hollow's course way of putting it, but the idea did cross his mind. Was the other person Orihime? Somehow Ichigo knew that wasn't the case. It just didn't feel right...

Ichigo grew more and more uneasy, when the other person suddenly stepped into view. His eyes widened as he instantly recognised Shuhei Hisagi, the co-lieutenant of the 9th division. He remembered running into the Shinigami a few days back when he came to Karakura on some official business. He'd completely forgotten about him...And what exactly was he doing at Ishida's place? He'd just assumed the guy was staying at Kisuke's shop since that's how things usually went. The thought of another man, even if he was a man Ichigo more or less trusted, staying in the same house as the Quincy really rubbed him the wrong way for some reason...

'_Ha! Some reason...You're jealous. Obviously._' Ichigo grit his teeth, hating his Hollow more than ever. It wasn't true. He wasn't jealous because there was nothing to be jealous about. Even if the two lived under the same roof that didn't mean anything was going on, especially since he knew Ishida liked Orihime.

'_Does he?_' He could hear the smirk in HIchigo's voice. The talking in riddles was always his least favourite part about the spirit world. Zangetsu did it all the damn time...

'_Should you really be distracted right now? You're missing all the fun_.' Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and re-focused on the...sight before him. Time stopped. The world froze. The solid material below his feet seemed to disintegrate.

Ichigo watched Hisagi close the distance between himself and Uryu and seal their lips together. His hands moved to open the shirt all the way, pushing it down the Quincy's thin arms. And Ishida wasn't fighting him! His hands joined around the lieutenant's neck in an encouraging way. He responded eagerly to the kiss. Ichigo was petrified, his thoughts darting around his skull with the speed of supernovas.

What the hell was going on?! Wasn't Ishida in love with Orihime? All those times he blushed and got awkward around the bubbly girl...Those meant nothing? Had he completely misunderstood the situation?! Ichigo felt like there was not enough oxygen around him to fill his lungs...And now someone else came and 'snatched him away', just as HIchigo predicted.

'_Told you so._'

Ichigo wanted to move his eyes away but they were glued to the bedroom window. By now Ishida's shirt was discarded completely and so were his glasses. Hisagi moved to attack the skin of his bridged throat, letting his tongue run over the sharp angle of the jaw. The lips trailed along the throat until they reached the centre of the collar bone. His hands grasped the thinner man's hips and pulled him against himself, grinding their bodies together.

Ishida moved a hand to cover his mouth, probably to stifle whatever delicious noise of pleasure the grinding provoked. His eyes were shut tightly, his hair even messier, and his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath inhaled. Suddenly Hisagi reached for his thighs and brought them up so that Ishida was forced to wrap his legs around the Soul Reaper's waist. With their lips locked, Hisagi led the two of them to the bed and out of Ichigo's line of sight.

Even after they were gone Ichigo continued to stare without so much as a blink. He couldn't believe it even though the evidence had literally been played out before his eyes. How?...How could he have been so blind?...How could he miss his chance like that?...Ichigo was in a state of shock, the full implication of his accidental discovery not registering yet.

'_Well look on the bright side. At least now you know the little Quincy likes guys._'

* * *

**Sigh...leave it up to HIchigo to get the last word...XD Yep, we're off to an explosive beginning from the start ppl. (This won't be a very long fiction btw. I don't think it'll go past 5 chs) **

**I hope it was a pleasant read and if u can please let me know if that was, or was not, the case through a much appreciated review! XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (I'm having a bit of fun with this one...XD)**

**I'd like to take a second to thank all of u who left a review! Thank you so very much! I know this isn't enough for the absolute joy u guys brought me but it's the best i can do. A warm thank you to all who favoured, followed or simply read as well. **

**For those who wanted a bit of HIchigo action this is the best i could do since this is not a fiction about him and i don't want him to step out of Ichigo's head. (how crazy does that sound...XD) In case you guys get confused, remember the writing in_ italics_ is stuff going on in Ichigo's mind.**

**I hope you like it and if u can, please leave a review! I'll appreciate it greatly! ENJOY! **

_**2**_

Ichigo threw himself on the bed, face first, allowing the softness to embrace his weary body. He didn't have to check the time to know it was way past midnight. If he was lucky maybe he could squeeze a few hours of sleep before he'd have to get ready for school and then more Shinigami patrolling and then school again...it seemed like a never ending cycle and it was exhausting.

He took a deep breath, concentrating on the way his chest expanded and his abdomen swelled, allowing himself to calm down. The bedroom was absolutely silent, except for the sound of his own breathing.

'_Are you honestly just going to sit there and ignore it? Or did you forget already? Want me to refresh your memory?_'

Ichigo hisses as the memories came flooding back. How could he forget when he'd only seen the painful scene not even a half hour ago. He cringed when he remembered the way Hisagi had his hands all over the Quincy. He didn't want to think about it He didn't want to remember it. He just wanted to drift into an uneasy sleep and push his problems away at least for the last few hours of nightfall.

'_Well that's brave. Running away with your tail between your legs. Are you sure you're not more suited to the role of a horse?_'

How very like HIchigo. Taking advantage of any momentary weakness Ichigo had...Then again the Hollow had promised to take back his 'throne' one day. Ichigo knew he would have to be on the defence for the rest of his life for fear of losing control and hurting his friends and family.

'Can't you just leave me alone already?'

'_Leave you alone? But my king, all I want to do is make you feel better._' HIchigo's voice echoed through his mind.

'Yeah, I believe that.' Ichigo's eyes were already struggling to keep open. It was a fight doomed to fail. The Hollow didn't say another word and in minutes Ichigo fully surrendered to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

_Ichigo reached for the thin arm and grasped it with excessive force. He knew it hurt but he didn't care. Something took hold of him. Something wild and overpowering much like the feel of his yielding to HIchigo's control. However this time he couldn't blame his darker self. It was all him and he knew it and he didn't care enough to stop..._

_The other man looked at him with pleading eyes, his bangs moving across his face with the motion of being pushed onto a bed. He said something but Ichigo didn't hear it. It could have been a plea or a scream...His lips were trembling but all Ichigo could see was how swollen and pretty they were. _

_The Quincy didn't fight him when he tore down his clothes, ripping his shirt apart since he had no desire to waste time taking it slow. The pale skin under him was covered in a constellation of red marks and he knew exactly what they were. He even knew who was responsible for them and it made him so angry..._

_Ichigo snarled, his eyes shooting sparks, before he gripped the thin hips and pulled them up so their bodies crushed against each other. When Ishida tried to speak again he silenced him by capturing his lips in a brutal kiss, ignoring the other's pathetic struggle. He pushed his tongue inside and explored to his heart's content, swallowing down a whimper. _

_His hands forced the thinner man's legs apart and he moved in between them, hissing at the feel of skin on skin. He didn't remember discarding his own cloths but somehow he was already naked. Ishida's fingers were clenched into fists and they pushed against his chest but he wouldn't move. Ichigo was determine to claim what was his through whatever means necessary. _

_He released Ishida from the kiss only to descent to his throat, his tongue trailing over the first mark before he bit the skin hard enough to cut it and taste blood. He didn't waste time preparing Uryu, knowing the other could take it...It wasn't like this was his first time with a man._

_Jealousy drowned his shame and he thrust in, pausing for a moment as the tightness around his member enclosed him. Ichida's shrill scream reverberated through his lithe frame and he could feel the shivers running through his own tongue as he continued to leave possessive kisses along the bridged neck. The fists against his chest loosened and fell carelessly against the bed sheets, thin rivers of blood running down the fingers from the self-injured palms. _

_From the corner of his eyes Ichigo could see the red blooming on the white sheets but he didn't care and he rolled his hips, thrusting inside the cavern of muscles with power. The room quickly filled with noise in a twisted symphony of pain and pleasure. Ichigo knew that what he was doing was wrong. He knew he should stop but he didn't want to. He wanted to destroy the other man. He wanted to break him apart and make him scream..._

_One last thrust and he was seeing dancing stars. The euphoria only lasted a few seconds and he was left hungry for more, a bottomless thirst that could never be quenched. He took a deep breath, tasting blood and salt on his tongue before he ran his eyes over the Quincy. The sight made him stop and blink. Had he really done that? _

_A horrid tableau which spoke of brutality and barbarianism was all he saw and he was the artist behind the brush strokes. He frowned, disgust taking the place of his lust, and fought against the urge to get sick. _

_Suddenly the room filled with a mad laugh and he realized it was coming from him. He looked up, his eyes meeting his own reflection in the walls of mirrors surrounding him. Only it wasn't Ichigo staring back but HIchigo. The gold eyes dared him to confirm it and when he looked down at his own hands they were marble white, marred and strained with Ishida's blood just like the bed sheets. _

'_This is exactly what'll happen if you lose control.'_

* * *

Ichigo sat up, his breath rushing through him in ragged breaths and gasps while sweat cascaded down his frame. His eyes were wide and fearful, the nightmare still vivid and real. His arms shook and he swallowed countless times only to find his mouth as dry as a rock in the desert. His heart drummed wildly, the blood rushing through him and deafening him in the otherwise silent space.

He threw the covers off of him and jumped out of bed, running his palms over his face and through his hair. He had to calm down. He could still hear the Hollow's warning echoing through his very soul. He knew the dream wasn't just a simple conjuring of his own imagination. It was real. A premonition should he fail to get stronger.

Finally he managed to calm himself enough for his breathing to steady. He felt sick but he ignored it. One quick glance at the clock told him it was still hours before he'd have to get up but he knew there was no chance of sleeping again that night. Or any other night in the foreseeable near future for that matter...

* * *

Ichigo perched on top of Ishida's house much like a blackbird would on top of a branch. He swallowed once, twice, three times but it did nothing to steady his nerves. It's been three whole days since...that night when everything he thought he'd known came crashing down on top of him. Three days in which he'd barely slept and avoided the Quincy like he would the plague.

It got to the point where people noticed something was very wrong with him and several of his friends asked him if he was feeling alright. Tatsuki went as far as to ask if he was on drugs. Ichigo wasn't entirely sure of she was joking or if she believed he was a junkie. It would make sense in a way...His weird behaviour and out of the blue disappearances. Now he even had the physical appearance of someone suffering from lack of appetite and insomnia.

He shook his head, his features creasing into his familiar frown. He knew what he had to do and he also knew there was no way of backing out of it anymore. If he continued to keep quiet and go down this path he wouldn't only self-destruct but he would be weak enough for HIchigo to make true on his threats. He couldn't let that happen.

Ichigo moved a step closer to the edge of the roof, aware that he was standing directly above the bedroom window. He'd looked at the house enough times to have its plan imprinted behind his eyelid. Great...he was a full swing stalker and he admitted it...He had a problem and after pondering on it for the past three days, Ichigo came to the obvious conclusion. The only way he'd be able to go back to his usual life was to tell Ishida the truth, to be turned down since Hisagi got there first, and then maybe he'd be able begin getting over it. He didn't see any other way out of this mess...

Ichigo swallowed the last of his worries and let the fake bravado wash over him. In one quick stride he was at the edge and crouching down, ready to swing over and land on Ishida's window ledge. He couldn't help thinking of Peter Pan for a second but the humorous comparison vanished almost instantly.

'You need to be more like him.' Ichigo froze when Uryu's familiar voice drifted to his ears. He knew the archer well enough to recognise the I'm-not-in-the-mood tone. 'Curse some more and get angry or this will never work.' Ichigo was confused. Who was Ishida talking to? Was it Hisagi? And if so who was he supposed to impersonate?

'Oh I'm sorry princess.' Hisagi's voice was drenched in indignation with an edge of mockery to it. It triggered something inside Ichigo. He didn't like the idea of someone talking to Ishida like that... 'Should I dye my hair orange too? Do you want me to get Kurosaki's Zanpakuto as well? Would that please your highness?'

Ichigo nearly lost his footing. W-What was that now? Had he heard correctly? Maybe the lack of sleep was much worse a problem than he'd thought and he was hallucinating. Then again, he did have a voice inside his head which bothered him twenty-four seven...Things couldn't get much crazier than that.

'_You heard him right. Seems like you're not the only one with a secret..._' Great. Speak of the devil...

'Don't snap. You knew about this from the beginning.' Ichigo felt a little self-conscious about invading Ishida's privacy...again, but he had to know what was going on. It wasn't that bad...they WERE talking about him so he had a right to know what they were saying.

'_Whatever helps you sleep at night._'

'Oh you mean the love you have for the man you claim to despise and the way you're sleeping with me so you don't fall completely apart? Sorry but I learned most of it on the job.'

'You don't know anything.'

'Really? So look me in the eyes and tell me everything I just said was absolute shit and I'll believe you.' Silence. 'Didn't think so.' Ichigo didn't dare move. Hisagi was a trained lieutenant. The slightest sign of life would probably give him away and the last thing he wanted was to be caught eavesdropping. Had the older man not been so caught up in the argument Ichigo had no doubt he would be answering for his crime by now...

'It's complicated alright. I can't...I just can't.' A set of angry steps followed by the slam of a door. For a moment Hisagi did nothing and Ichigo started wondering if it was safe to move.

'Damn it.' Ichigo heard the man move towards the door. 'Hey, Ishida.' The voice drifted out of earshot and Ichigo was finally left alone.

'_Did you see that coming? Cos I didn't._' Well, as alone as he would ever be...

* * *

**And there u have it. XD Ichigo sure has his hands full...Wouldn't want to be him...(then again i'd be surrounded by supper hot guys so i think the life-threatening situations are worth it XD) **

**I hope you liked it and if u can, please leave a review. (I'm seriously a review junky and i need my fix! XD)**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! XD No lemon in this one though...XD (don't worry. there's a nice treat waiting for u in ch 4 X3) This is Uryu's side of the story, since i figured it's about time we see how he's taking all of this in. XD **

**I hope you like it and if u can please leave a review. XD It will honestly make my day! (yeah, it takes very little to please me...) ENJOY! **

_**3**_

Ishida adjusted his glasses for the fifth time in less than a minute. It was a habit of his. A tell which betrayed him whenever he was nervous and he was trying so very hard not to show it. He would be a terrible poker player...with such an obvious tell he was guaranteed to lose every time. He actually remembered reading once that life was much like a game of poker. That people were just players trying to best the others with their lies in order to get everything they possessed. A game of greed and deceit...It was a bleak and pessimistic view but at the same time it wasn't entirely wrong.

But then again, if life really was a game Ishida was certain he had already lost. He sighed softly and fixed his glasses again, his legs carrying him home automatically. He wasn't usually like this...He wasn't a rash or hasty person. His strength resided in his immaculate calculations and plans but there was a drawback to taking one's time. Sometimes time ran out.

Suddenly he came to an abrupt stop. He'd been staring at the ground rushing under his brisk steps so when he glanced at his surrounding and realized it wasn't his home he'd been walking towards, he blanked. He knew the building in front of him of course...All too well. Unconsciously he ended up coming to the one place he least wanted to be in.

Then again that wasn't entirely true. He was man enough to admit the source of his troubles and he knew what had to be done but was he strong enough to do it? Would he be capable of facing the man who unknowingly captured his undivided attention or would he just run away again? At first he simply hoped those feelings of his were nothing but a passing fancy but as time passed and they only grew Uryu realized it would only get worse. He knew he had to face Ichigo and confess but now, after all this time of silence, he was too afraid of the consequences to even try...

'You're Uryu Ishida right?' He blinked in surprise, so lost in thought he hadn't seen Isshin come out of the clinic towards him. The older man was sporting a goofy smile but his eyes were aglow with warmth. The same warmth which fired up his son's perpetual frown...

'Um, yes.'

'So are you going to stay there in the street or do you perhaps want to come inside for something to drink? I'm sure there's some tea around here somewhere though I'll have to ask Yuzu about it...She's the woman of the house there days.' Isshin had a sort of far-away look for a moment before he reverted back to his previous care-free self. Hard to believe this guy was trusted with the lives of others...He was nothing like his own father, Ryuken. Ishida immediately liked him because of it.

'That's okay. I was just passing by.' Uryu wanted to scream. He probably looked like a weirdo, 'passing by' when he lived three streets away and in the opposite direction. Not to mention he'd been standing outside the clinic for at least ten minutes...He was grateful Isshin hadn't called the cops.

'Passing by? I just assumed you were here to see Ichigo. Aren't you two friends?' Isshin had a glint in his eyes, despite his wide grin, which shone with some hidden knowledge. Ishida couldn't help but feel the man was a lot more intuitive than he let on.

'Yes. I suppose we are that.' Despite his deepest wish for something more. Something which could never happen when it was plainly obvious Orihime liked Ichigo. How could he ever think of betraying such a sweet girl? He was the lowest of the low, and for all he knew Ichigo liked her too...

'Well he's not here right now.' The way Isshin said this was almost like he'd read Uryu's thoughts and he couldn't help wondering about the other man. 'You can come in and wait for him though, if you want.' Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Ishida didn't want to run into Ichigo, if at all costs possible, but at the same time he didn't want to be rude to Isshin who showed him such hospitability.

'Sure. Thank you for your hospitability.' He would wait around for a few minutes, before coming up with some sort of excuse and then he'd leave before Ichigo returned. It was an improvised plan but at least it was a plan.

'That's more like it. Ichigo'll be back in a few minutes.'

* * *

Ishida moved from his seat to take a closer look at the wall size poster of a very beautiful woman. He was alone in the Kurosaki living room. Isshin soon discovered the girls were out of the house, going about and taking care of their own social lives, leaving it up to him to take care of making the tea. Judging from the loud banging and yelps, and what he assumed was an avalanche of broken plates, Ishida deducted the man wasn't all that handy in the kitchen. And then his eyes wandered to the wall.

He could immediately tell she was Ichigo's mother, not only from the undulating orange locks which fell delicately across her shoulders, but from the beauty of her smile and radiance of her coffee eyes. She was smiling widely and even if Ishida had never met her he felt his heart constrict with loss. He remembered Ichigo talking about his mother the first time they met...he remembered the pain in his eyes and now he could understand why.

'That's Masaki, Ichigo's mother.' Ishida hadn't heard Isshin approach, which was strange since he was a trained Quincy. Few could sneak up on him...Another reason to suspect there was more to the man than appearances told.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to stare.' Isshin smiled broadly, but it was a sad sort of smile, and handed him a cup of tea.

'No offence taken. Why do you think there's a wall size poster of her here?' An excellent question. 'You know, she was the centre of this family. Ichigo was a young boy when she passed away and I think it hit him the most, even harder than me. They used to be inseparable.' Both looked at the warm smile in silence for a moment before Isshin smirked softly. 'He used to cling to her like his life depended on it. Everywhere she went he would follow.'

'I'm sorry for your loss.' Uryu wasn't sure what to say. He understood the pain of losing someone important at a young age. He'd lost his grandfather when he was a young boy too. The old Quincy had been his entire family since his father was colder than ice and not really someone suited for the role of loving father.

'Yeah, me too. I've never seen Ichigo cry or laugh again after her death, not like when he was young. He was forced to grow up much too quickly and now he keeps everything shut inside.' Isshin turned to look at Uryu with a stern but kind look. 'If you want to open him up you'll need a crowbar.' Ishida's eyes widened. He was certain the man knew about his infatuation with his son, otherwise why would he say that?! Seeing the panic in Ishida's eyes Isshin burst into laughter, leaving the younger man even more confused.

'How's the tea?' Uryu glanced at his cup. He'd completely forgotten about it and it was cold by now. He took a sip and fought not to grimace.

'It's very nice. Thank you.' It was terrible.

'No it's not, but thanks for lying.' Ishida found himself mirroring the older man's smile. His charm was infectious.

'I'm home.' Ichigo's voice drifted from the entrance and Uryu's smile dropped like a rock in the ocean. He'd been so absorbed in what Isshin had told him he'd lost count of time. Oh no. He was trapped with no way out.

'Welcome home Ichigo. There's someone here to see you.' Isshin gave Uryu a reassuring smile and he couldn't help but think the entire thing had been planned by the father. But that was absurd...wasn't it? He swallowed drily, struggling to keep his cool facade as he heard the approaching set of footsteps.

'Who?' Ichigo entered the living room and Ishida turned to face him. The other seemed surprised to see him. 'Ishida? What are you doing here?'

'Nothing.' Oh what the hell was the point of running? Damn it, he was presented with a golden opportunity and Ishida decided to throw caution to the wind for once. The worst thing that could happen was that Ichigo would completely turn him down and his heart would break and he'd succumb to a deep depression and...Okay, maybe he was overthinking this a little. 'Can I talk to you?'

'Sure. Come on up to my room.' Ishida nodded curtly and moved after Ichigo who led the way.

'Do you guys want some tea?' Isshin was back in his goofy glory, practically doing summersaults around the room. Ishida could see Ichigo physically reign his nerves in.

'No, since your tea is poisonous to all living things.' Then he glanced at the cup in Ishida's hand and cringed. 'You didn't have any I hope.' Ishida didn't say anything, not wanting to offend the host, but he silently agreed with Ichigo's harsh, but true, analysis.

'Masaki! Your son is being mean to me again! What should I do? Have I failed as a father?' The two were outside Ichigo's room by this point and the owner ushered Uryu inside.

'YES!' Ichigo slammed the door, muffling Isshin's melodramatic crying before turning to Ishida with an exasperated sigh.

'You have an...interesting father.' Ichigo scoffed but Uryu could tell he cared very much for the older Kurosaki. His eyes couldn't hide the fondness in them.

'That's a mild way of putting it.' Silence descended around them, except from the wailing still audible from below. Uryu fixed his glasses while Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. 'So what do you want to talk about?' He took a deep breath. Here it was. The point of no return. Ishida would have much preferred taking on the entire Soul Society single handily just to escape from this situation...It seemed far less perilous.

'Ichigo I...need to say something to you. Something very important.' He fell silent again and the other didn't push him. He was too busy trying to put his feelings into words and he missed seeing the sudden rigidness taking over Ichigo, or the way his eyes slightly widened in alarm, or the way his jaw clenched and his frown deepened. He missed seeing the knowing spark in Ichigo's eyes.

'It's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time but I just never knew how. I still don't but I can't keep it inside anymore. I like you.' Ishida glared holes into the floor, his moth dry and his skin growing paler by the second. He looked just about ready to jump out the window. Ichigo didn't say anything.

Uryu didn't dare look at the other man. He didn't dare see the digest and resent surely waiting to tear him apart. The silence spoke volumes. In all honesty he knew Ichigo would never feel the same way about him and now he had irrevocable proof. He'd been a fool and now, because of his big mouth, their friendship would probably take a critical hit as well. Suddenly it felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room, like the walls were closing in on him and the ground was moving from under his feet. He needed to escape.

'Sorry. Forget I said anything.' Ishida swallowed back a sob, determined to hold onto the remains of his tattered pride. He moved past Ichigo, still with his eyes on the ground, when he was stopped by a hand reaching for his.

'Ishida wait. I...' But nothing more was said and after a few seconds he let his hand drop, freeing Ishida from his hold. The Quincy darted down the stairs and out the door like Ichigo had suddenly morphed into a Hollow and was about to devour his soul. A far less painful version than the reality.

* * *

Isshin looked at the running Quincy, his had furiously wiping away at his cheek. He took a sip from his tea, grimacing at the taste. How was it possible for someone to mistake the sugar for salt after living in that house for so long? He put the cup down and turned away from the window, his eyes shining with decades of hidden knowledge.

'Masaki, I'm afraid our son's an idiot.'

* * *

**Sigh...Ichigo...Why can't u see the obvious? XD (Yes I know I'm the reason but let's ignore the obvious) Good thing there's someone like Isshin to throw in there for comic relief (I absolutely love including him in my Bleach fics since he can pull the serious/hidden knowledge character as well as Isshin's usual goofiness. XD He's just too much fun!) **

**I hope you ppl liked it and please leave a review if u can! XD Ch 4 is on the way! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (the scene many of u have been waiting for XD), very little swearing**

**Alright ppl, this is technically speaking the last chapter! XD There will be a ch 5 but it'll be a short epilogue more than anything else just to tie things up nicely. XD Wow, for once i actually managed to keep to my promise and not go over 5 ch. Usually when i start a long story i'm like 'it'll be 5 ch.' Next thing i know i'm struggling to write ch 10. X3 **

**Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed the previous chapters! Sincerely, you guys made me very happy (and i'm sorry if i didn't reply to all of you but believe me I read and appreciate each word. X3) Thank you to all who favoured/followed/read as well. **

**I hope you guys continue to like this and review if u can. I'll appreciate it greatly! ENJOY! **

_**4**_

'What the hell did you say to him?!' Ichigo stopped in his tracks, Zangetsu slicing through the last of the lowly life Hollows effortlessly. He glanced to the speaker, seeing only a humanoid outline against the full moon background. But he recognised the voice easily enough...

'What are you talking about?' He couldn't help the slight edge to his tone. He couldn't help the jealousy and envy creeping over him when he thought of Hisagi and Ishida together. The lieutenant jumped from the roof and landed a few feet away from the substitute Shinigami, his entire frame rigid with anger.

'I'm talking about Ishida obviously. What the hell did you say to him?' Ichigo automatically became hostile as well. He had no idea what the brunette was referring to. He hadn't even see Uryu since...his confession two days ago. Not even in school which did set the alarm bells going. The Quincy was not the sort to ditch...

'I have no idea what you mean. I haven't even seen him in two days.' Hisagi narrowed his eyes.

'So he **did** come to you the day before yesterday. I knew it. What did he say to you?' Ichigo really resented Shuhei's interrogatory questions. Why the hell was that any of his business anyway?

'What's it to you? If you want to know why don't you go ask Ishida yourself?'

'Why? Because he's been a mess ever since that evening. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. He won't talk either, just shuts himself in his room and refuses to come out. So I'll ask again, what did you say to him?' Ichigo's anger evaporated when he heard of Ishida's state. He was full of worry instead.

'I didn't say anything.' Literally... Hisagi looked about ready to charge him. He probably deserved it too.

'Are you kidding me? You said nothing after he confessed his feelings for you?' Ichigo's eyes went wide. 'Come on. It doesn't take a detective to figure out the reason why he would suddenly decide to show up at your place.'

'What was I supposed to say? He's already with you!' Ichigo clenched his teeth and turned away from the lieutenant. The other didn't speak for a second and he could feel Hisagi's searching eyes on his back but they didn't seem to hold any malice.

'Kurosaki, do you know _why_ he's with me?' Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the other man and he could have sworn he saw amusement in the sharp eyes. That and a lot of exasperation.

'How would I?...'

'Oh you mean you weren't on the roof of Ishida's place when he told me to be more like you?' Hisagi's eyes dared Ichigo to deny it.

'You knew?...'

'Kurosaki, I'm a lieutenant of the 9th division. What do you think?' Ichigo should have known better. Hisagi hadn't won his seat with looks alone. 'Anyway, that's not important. What's important is for you to fix your god-damn mess. I mean, you knew about his feelings for you and obviously you feel the same way and you say nothing?! Seriously, how the hell are you still alive?'

'But...You and him are together.' Hisagi massaged his temple, his frown deepening and his exasperation growing.

'Yeah, we are but only because he thought you'd be repulsed by his feelings. Are you an idiot? There's nothing going on between us.'

'Still...' Ichigo didn't know what to do. It seemed so stupid not to rush over to Ishida's place in that very instant and act on his desires but, was it really that simple? Was there really nothing between Hisagi and Uryu? That had pretty much been the only reason he'd kept quiet the other day, that and he honestly suffered a block. His mind refused to work and he experienced something shockingly akin stage fright. And then there was his fear of HIchigo's threat...Wouldn't it be reckless to put Ishida in harm's way like that? What if he did lose control of himself one day?

'You know what? I think I was wrong. It's obvious to me now you don't give a shit about Ishida if you're just going to stand back and let another man take him like that. And you know what else? If you're going to be that way I guess I'll just continue taking him all night long, like I did befo-' Hisagi didn't have time to say anything else since the next thing he knew, a fist made hard contact with his jaw. It was powerful enough top sent him backwards and bust his lip. Blood trickled down his chin and into his mouth. He used the back of his hand to wipe it away.

'Don't you dare talk about him like that.' Hisagi had never seen Ichigo so angry before, not even when he'd face the whole of Soul Society head on to save Rukia Kuchiki. He smirked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'Or what? You'll stalk me too?' Ichigo took a threatening step towards him, his hand unconsciously going to the hilt of his Zanpakuto. 'If you won't have him, I will.' Shuhei vanished in the blink of an eye, his Shunpo far more powerful than Ichigo's.

'Shit!'

* * *

Uryu turned from one side of the bed to the other, rolling himself in the thin blanked like a caterpillar in a protective cocoon. It didn't help much...Especially since the things he needed protection from all came from the inside. Like the razor sharp pain, slicing away at what remained of his tattered heart, or the all too vivid memory responsible for said pain. He knew in time the hurt would dissipate but for the moment it was still fresh enough to make him whimper.

The only reason he'd left the bed was to grab a quick bite to eat, not managing to stomach any more than a slice of toast, and for a quick shower. He was hurting but he wasn't hurting quite that badly to ignore his personal hygiene...Some things never changed. He buried his head in the pillow, trying to drown the outside world out.

A tapping drifted to his ears and he grumbled into the padding. Of all the houses in Karakura why did a bird have to choose his? Wasn't there something better for them to do than tap against the glass of his window? Ishida resolved to get a cat first thing in the morning...

The tapping turned into a banging, screaming with urgency. What the hell? Was the feathery creature flying against the glass with the intent to break it, because that's how it sounded. Ishida shuffled and raised himself from his enclosing shell of cloth, ready to draw his bow and shoot the pesky bird. Of course he would never be able to do it...It wasn't in his nature to hurt the innocent, no matter how much they grinded his gears.

Yet when Uryu turned to meet it he didn't see a bird. His irritation was instantly replaced by surprise and a pang of hurt. His lungs filled with air yet he felt like he was suffocating. Just his luck...When he was hurting and suffering Lady Faith had to step in and slap him across the face by presenting him with the one person who could stich him up but who won't. Bloody fantastic...

With hesitant steps he neared the window, feeling the crushing weight of Ichigo's eyes following his every move, and with clumsy fingers opened the latch. He assumed the other was there to apologise for refusing him or something else on the line, since Ichigo was too good a person to be fine with anyone suffering on his account. Even when he didn't do anything wrong...

'Ichigo Wh-' The Shinigami stepped inside the bedroom in one fluent leap and before Ishida had time to say another word he found himself pulled up against Ichigo and kissed with a passion he didn't think possible outside the contents of his imagination.

One of his arms was around Ishida's waist while the other snaked through his hair and pulled him closer, mashing their lips together in a crushing possessiveness. At first Uryu was too shocked to react but when Ichigo's tongue pushed against his lips he gave in, letting his pent up desire take over.

He could feel Ichigo's hands cupping his face, holding him like he would never let go which was exactly what the Soul Reaper was thinking. While he had been sprinting towards Ishida there had been only one thing on his mind. He forgot about Hisagi. He forgot about the danger of running into Hollows. He forgot about his fears of being taken over by HIchigo. He could only think of his Quincy and how much he longed for him. The want, the need, to see and touch him gave wings to his steps. He could only pray that he would get there in time and when he did, all he wanted was to hold Ishida and to feel his heat.

His hands moved down Ishida's shirt, peeling it away gently but hastily, while the other pair of hands was doing the same to his own garments. Their bodies spoke all the things they didn't have time to say. The desperate yearning was unmistakable.

Ichigo began leading the two of them backwards towards the bed, his hands placed just above Ishida's hips. He fell, tripped by the wooden bed frame, and dragged the Quincy on top of him. The other straddled his waist, supporting his weight on his knees long enough for Ichigo to push down his unbuckled trousers.

Suddenly Ichigo sat up abruptly enough to push Ishida backwards but before the archer fell over two hands reached for him. They enclosed his forearms and pulled the body right up against Ichigo's chest, crushing their lips together vigorously. Ishida could feel the other's heart beat right up against his own skin and it was drumming madly.

Uryu shuddered when Ichigo's hands ran down his back, his nails scraping ever so slightly along the length of his spine, and groped his pert rear. His sharp gasp was eagerly swallowed by the possessive mouth still clasped over his. He knew what was coming next and he raised his hips just enough to allow access to the questing fingers. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd dreamed about this moment and in all honesty he was having a hard time accepting this as reality. But of it was indeed only his imagination playing out his starved lust then he was happy to go along for the ride...

The kiss was broken when Ishida involuntarily threw his head back, overpowered by the need to arch his throat when Ichigo pushed through his tight ring of muscles. His mouth went dry from the heat coursing through his veins, not only from the thrusting digit but also from the intensity of the Shinigami's stare. Another finger joined the first but it was still not enough to fill up the Quincy. He bucked his hips impatiently, silently demanding harsher treatment.

He attempted glaring threateningly but failed miserably, his deep blush and messy hair screaming the exact opposite. However Ichigo got the gist and smirked, his own patience about to snap like a taunt string. In one effortless movement he hooked his arms under Ishida's knees and flipped him on his back, taking the top position, his powerful body framing the one under him nicely. Uryu's eyes were wide, surprised to find the world around him spin upside down so suddenly, and was ready to say something but the words caught in his throat.

Ichigo had a second to pray he wasn't moving too quickly before he lost control entirely. Seeing Ishida below him, wide eyed and open mouthed, with thin rivers of fresh perspiration trailing down his enticing throat and heaving chest made him go wild. His scent, his voice, his pleading gaze. All he saw and wanted was Ishida.

He managed to reign himself in at first, going slow and allowing the heavenly constricting tunnel bathe his member in magmatic heat but with each trust he lost just a little bit more of his inhibitions until he was thrusting in with all his might. The bed creaked form the force of his movements and the room filled with noise, most coming from Ishida's unchecked mouth. Ichigo would have never guessed the slighter man was even capable of such sweet moans or expressed profanities but he liked it. He liked it very much.

Uryu's nails scratched viciously at his back, carving red trails into his skin and adding an urgent sting to the sweet mixture. Swept by the pleasure, Ichigo bent his neck to latch his lips onto Ishida's bridged throat, tasting salt and something belonging distinctly only to him. That seemed to be the final straw and with a louder moan than all the rest before, Ishida's body tensed and shook with the power of his high.

Ichigo couldn't remember ever seeing something as arousing as Uryu's sated expression and it triggered his own fall, giving him barely enough time to pull out and spill his seed over Ishida's convulsing stomach. His breath was ragged and heavy and his arms did a poor job of supporting him what with all their tremors. Ichigo felt more exhausted than after a training session with Yoruichi. That woman could sure whip someone into shape...

'I like you too...' But his words went unheard, Uryu finally falling into an easy sleep.

* * *

Hisagi neared the candy shop owner with resigned steps. The man in question sprang up from his seat, his paper fan covering his sure to be bread crescent-moon grin and waved enthusiastically towards him. Under no circumstances could Shuhei believe this was the same Urahara Kisuke, former captain of the 12th Division, also considered a genius supressing even the madness of Captain Kurotsuchi. Not even when he had the evidence before his very eyes. At least he was handy in situations such as these...

'Welcome to my humble shop! What can I do for you this fine evening lieutenant?' The over the top cheery voice did nothing to change Hisagi's mind...

'I need a place to stay, until I finish my mission.'

'Oh? I was under the impression you were housed under Uryu Ishida's roof? Did something change?' Urahara knew damn well the answer to his own question, that much Hisagi could discern with absolute certainty from his smug tone.

'Yeah, turns out Kurosaki gave a whole new meaning to the phrase _Love gives Wings_... ' Urahara's gleeful laugh was the only condolence he received. Maybe sleeping on a park bench was a better alternative...

'You don't seem all that disappointed.' Shuhei had a faint smile of his own playing on his lips.

'Why would I be when things went according to plan?' The two pairs of eyes met and despite Urahara's shadowing hat, they shared a moment of mischief. Hisagi wasn't the meddling type, that was Urahara's forte, but Kurosaki and Ishida were in need of someone to give them a good push. He just happened to be unfortunate enough and be around...

'You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Just make sure not to startle Ururu. She tends to hit first and ask questions later these days...' He moved aside, removing the only obstruction in Hisagi's path.

'...Thanks. I think.'

* * *

**THANK YOU for the read! XD Go figure someone had to kick Ichigo's ass into gear...Go figure...**

**If u can, please leave a review. I'll appreciate it greatly! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is good ppl! The grand finale! XD (please keep the applause till the end and yes, i do accept money. XD) I hope you liked the ride and THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart to all of u who reviewed and made the writing much more fun for me. A warm Thank You to those who favoured/followed/read as well. Thank You all and ENJOY! XD**

_**Epilogue**_

Uryu rubbed his head into the pillow, burring himself in its softness. He was in that stage between dream and reality where everything was still perfect but he was aware of it. His chest rose slowly, calming breaths of oxygen flooding his lungs, and a shy smile sneaked across his lips. He felt like a lazy cat, content to stretch out his relaxed body and simply lie there while basking in the warmth of the morning sun rays.

A soft knocking destroyed the silent peace. Uryu's eyebrows knotted together in a frown and his thoughts turned sour instantly. As much as he loved birds, and he did love them, sometimes he did have the occasional fantasy of shooting them all. The feathery intruder chirruped happily just outside his window and knocked against the glass with its beak again. Why did they seem to love his house so much? This morning and the one yesterday...

Yesterday...Ishida sat up in bed, all thoughts of recapturing his forgotten dream knock right out of his head. The sudden movement scared the three sparrows away and they took flight, their wings buzzing in the once more silent surroundings. Ishida glanced at the window for a few seconds. The memory of the previous day returned with a shocking speed, as if someone pressed fast-forward on a movie.

When he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the transparent surface he twisted his head this way and that, hoping to find some sign that it hadn't all been just a wonderfully vivid dream. Well he was naked, his clothes piled up in a messy fashion which would have made him cringe had it been _any_ other morning, his body was sore, as sore as after a day of hard training, taking a closer look he did find a series of red marks marring his otherwise pale skin...But there was no sign of Ichigo.

Ishida scanned the room again just to make sure that there really was no substitute Shinigami ready to greet him with a warm smile reserved for a very special few. He knew he was deceiving himself before his eyes dusted every corner of his bedroom...his senses were too keen to miss Ichigo's presence, especially since the guy still hadn't master the whole keep-my-spiritual-pressure-under –control thing. Small wonder every Hollow under the moon flocked to him like vultures to a fresh corpse.

Uryu felt sick. He didn't know what he had been expecting but Ichigo's absence dashed whatever, if any, hope he ever had. Hope for what? He didn't even know. Maybe Ichigo realized he'd made a huge mistake in choosing him and fled the scenes as soon as he woke up. Maybe he was crazy for feeling so rejected when Ichigo hadn't really agreed to a relationship the previous night. Maybe he was insane for wishing to repeat the whole thing again just to feel the other's heat across his skin even if the end result was sure to be as heart wrenchingly painful as this. Maybe...

'Morning.' Ishida's head snapped to the door fast enough for his neck to scream in protest with an audible crack.

'I-Ichigo?'

'What? Did you expect anyone else?' Ichigo flashed him a carefree grin before lowering his eyes slightly. He was back in his human form...Maybe he left early to go home and reanimate his flesh and blood. 'I brought coffee.' Ishida's eyes fell to Ichigo's hands and he saw a cup in each one. Steam rose from the plastic lid in a very enticing manner.

'Thank you.' Uryu accepted the drink, feeling incredibly stupid at his impromptu freak-out. He took a sip of the dark liquid, hoping it would calm his nerves. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous around Kurosaki all of a sudden, after their many adventures together and after...the night before, but he was and his heart tattooed madly against his ribcage. As the coffee trailed down his throat his eyes widened in pleasant surprise. It was exactly how he loved it. With the perfect amount of sugar and milk and he was a very particular person who paid attention to the minutest detail...

'How did you know my preference in coffee?' Ichigo gave him a lop-sided grin.

'I paid attention.' And so, Ishida's nerves disappeared as soon as they appeared. He took another sip, the contents of the cup too hot to simply throw back, and relished the flavour lighting up his taste buds.

'And I suppose you're drinking yours without any sugar or milk.' It was his turn to smile at the way Ichigo's eyes widened. 'I paid attention too.' They broke into a fit of laughter and all of a sudden the day seemed much brighter. The three nosy sparrows returned to the windowsill and they joined the joyous chorus with a few musical notes of their own.

Ichigo moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Uryu made him room by drawing up his knees, the blanket covering him from the waist down but slipping low enough to make the Soul Reaper's mouth water. It took enormous will power on his behalf not to throw the cup aside and jump the delicious display in front of him but he didn't want to ruin things now by moving too fast. He needed a distraction.

'What about Hisagi?' As soon as the name left his lips he regretted it. The last thing he wanted was for Ishida to think about the other man. He could hear HIchigo laughing at him and for once he couldn't blame the Hollow.

'What about him?'

'Never mind.' Unfortunately it was too late to back out of that conversation now. Ishida started into the cup for a minute, studying his own reflected image. Enough time for Ichigo to grow more and more uneasy.

'You want to know if there's anything going on between us. If I have any feelings for him.' It wasn't a question and under the pressure of Ishida's piercing eyes Ichigo couldn't lie. He nodded in silent agreement. 'No. There really isn't. I wouldn't even be with him had he not showed up at my door, out of the blue, asking for a place to stay. I let him in without thinking and...I suppose it felt nice to relieve some of the stress.' The stress of keeping his emotions for Ichigo bottled up...

'He just showed up? Just like that?'

'Yes. Come to think of it, is it just me or does it seem like someone plotted to get us together?' Ishida remembered Isshin's knowing eyes and Hisagi's impeccable timing. And there was Urahara who conveniently didn't have any rooms at the start of the week for Hisagi but now he did...At least Ishida assumed that's where Shuhei spent the night.

'I think you're over thinking things a little.' Ichigo was hardly the most observant of people...

'Am I? What's more, how exactly did you know about me and Shuhei?' Ichigo froze, realizing his mistake far too late. Ishida didn't know he'd been practically stalking him for he-lost-count-how-many-days...

_Oh, you're in trouble now. I would advise another distraction but you don't really seem to value my counsel ._

Ichigo decided to listen to his inner darkness, just this once, and he quickly placed his cup on the windowsill before reaching forth and capturing Ishida's coffee tasting lips. The Quincy had already placed his own cup on the accommodating nightstand and Ichigo was free to straddle his waist and pin him to the bed without fear of staining the sheets.

'Never mind.' If this whole thing was really planned, then Ichigo was willing to follow through for once in his life.

It was well into the afternoon before the cold cups left the bedroom...

* * *

**THE END! XD It feels good to say that... I hope you liked this short chapter and if u can, please leave a review. Until next time! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! X3**


End file.
